Robot Wars Series 7
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the seventh series of the British television game show Robot Wars, and would prove to be the last for over twelve years. It was originally broadcast from 2003 to 2004 on Five. The series was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Jayne Middlemiss and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. The series was also re-aired on Jetix and Fox Kids. Initially shown in full, the show was eventually relegated to a 30 minute time slot, and as a result, most of the backstage interviews, as well as the side events, were edited out. Some of the battles themselves were also edited. The 7th Wars was repeated on Challenge from 19th February-18th March 2016. New Regulations Aside from the change in channel that was airing the show, several new rules were put in place. Some were reactionary results of Series 6 and Extreme 2, while others were suggested by veteran roboteers who were now working as technical consultants, like George Francis of Chaos 2 and Kim Davies of Panic Attack. The most significant change was that all robots above the featherweight class were to be equipped with an active weapon. This came about largely in response to Tornado's victory in the Sixth Wars, and Storm 2's subsequent victory in the Extreme 2 New Blood Championship, with both robots relying on their pushing power and speed to win battles. The producers were wary that another robot similar to Tornado or Storm 2 could win this series, inspiring a whole new breed of decidedly "boring" robots that did not rely on any moving weapons to win. To prevent this, a new rule was created, that said that no heavyweight robot could enter the main competition, or any side competitions, if they didn't have a moving weapon. This rule prevented many robots from entering, most notably, previous Grand Finalists Stinger. However, T-Wrecks was allowed to qualify for the main competition regardless. Interchangeable weapons came with new restrictions - the body panels had to be the same in each configuration, and the weapons could not add defense. This meant that several of Tornado's weapons became outlawed, including its never seen anti-axe and anti-spinner weapons, as well as the anti-crusher frame that saw it to victory in the year prior. Another rule was created that said that no robot could enter the main competition or any side competitions if they were garbed in any snagging material or mesh. This was because they put all spinners at a great disadvantage. However, Bulldog Breed was caught using a mesh to protect its pneumatics in the first round of the heat, but was still put through on the judges' decision that the battle resulted in. Another incident was the fact that Brutus Maximus used a mesh to hold off Mean Streak in its qualifier battle, regardless, Brutus Maximus still qualified for the main competition. In addition, regulation of the PSI limit became more stringent. Every robot with pneumatic or hydraulic components was now checked with a pressure gauge to ensure that they were compliant with the rules (1000 PSI for pneumatics, 3000 PSI for hydraulics). Several robots were found to be in excess of the limit and therefore unable to enter Series 7. Prize Money Previous series of Robot Wars offered cash prizes, but the BBC were not able to promote this, as the prize relied on the money of taxpayers. Under the ownership of Five, the presenters were able to announce the cash prize, with Craig Charles and Jonathan Pearce claiming that the cash prize was a new feature. The total cash pot had a value of over £20,000, with £5,000 going to the eventual champion. It is known that the third-placer also received £5,000, and that all contestants received £50. Format The series consisted of sixteen heats featuring eight robots each with each heat winner progressing to the semi-finals, with two robots from each of those going through to the Grand Final of the series. Seeded robots Heats Heat A : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat A Robots Competing: M2, Tiberius 3, Shell Shock, Vader, Roobarb, Pussycat, Twister, Brutus Maximus Round 1 *M2 vs Tiberius 3 vs Shell Shock vs Vader: M2 & Tiberius 3 qualified *Roobarb vs Pussycat vs Twister vs Brutus Maximus: Roobarb & Pussycat qualified Round 2 *Pussycat vs M2: M2 won *Tiberius 3 vs Roobarb: Tiberius 3 won Final *M2 vs Tiberius 3: M2 won Heat B : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat B Robots Competing: Kan-Opener, The Grim Reaper, Big Nipper, Barbaric Response, Killerkat, Jackson Wallop, Gyrobot, Terrorhurtz Round 1 *Kan-Opener vs The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper vs Barbaric Response: The Grim Reaper & Big Nipper qualified *Killerkat vs Jackson Wallop vs Gyrobot vs Terrorhurtz: Jackson Wallop & Gyrobot qualified :Note: Terrorhurtz did not participate. Round 2 *Gyrobot vs The Grim Reaper: The Grim Reaper won *Big Nipper vs Jackson Wallop: Big Nipper won Final *The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper: The Grim Reaper won Heat C : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat C Robots Competing: King B Powerworks, Hassocks Hog 2, Dantomkia, Rick, IG-88, Scorpion, Tomahawk, The Stag Round 1 *King B Powerworks vs Hassocks Hog 2 vs Dantomkia vs Rick: King B Powerworks & Dantomkia qualified *IG-88 vs Scorpion vs Tomahawk vs The Stag: IG-88 & Scorpion qualified Round 2 *Dantomkia vs Scorpion: Dantomkia won *King B Powerworks vs IG-88: IG-88 won Final *Dantomkia vs IG-88: Dantomkia won Heat D : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat D Robots Competing: Lightning, The Alien, Herbinator, 13 Black, Thor, Hydra, Gravity, Hodaf The Bad Round 1 *Lightning vs The Alien vs Herbinator vs 13 Black: Lightning & 13 Black qualified *Thor vs Hydra vs Gravity vs Hodaf The Bad: Thor & Gravity qualified Round 2 *13 Black vs Gravity: Gravity won *Lightning vs Thor: Lightning won Final *Gravity vs Lightning: Gravity won Heat E : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat E Robots Competing: Tornado, Sawpoint 2, Ewe 2, Devastator, Leveller 2, Tetanus Booster, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Thunderpants Round 1 *Tornado vs Sawpoint 2 vs Ewe 2 vs Devastator: Tornado & Ewe 2 qualified *Leveller 2 vs Tetanus Booster vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Thunderpants: Leveller 2 & Tetanus Booster qualified :Note: Thunderpants broke down in the entry gate and never made it into the arena, so the fight carried on with just three competing robots. Round 2 *Leveller 2 vs Tornado: Tornado won *Tetanus Booster vs Ewe 2: Tetanus Booster won Final *Tornado vs Tetanus Booster: Tornado won Heat F : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat F Robots Competing: X-Terminator, Tsunami, Major Tom 3, Diabolus, Constrictor, Fluffy, Killer Carrot 2, Scarey-Go-Round Round 1 *X-Terminator vs Tsunami vs Major Tom 3 vs Diabolus: X-Terminator & Tsunami qualified *Constrictor vs Fluffy vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Scarey-Go-Round: Constrictor & Killer Carrot 2 qualified Round 2 *Killer Carrot 2 vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Constrictor vs Tsunami: Tsunami won Final *X-Terminator vs Tsunami: X-Terminator won Heat G : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat G Robots Competing: S.M.I.D.S.Y., Atomic, Cygnus X-1, Terror Turtle, Araknia, Mean Streak, Hellbent, I Bot One Beta Round 1 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Atomic vs Cygnus X-1 vs Terror Turtle: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Atomic qualified *Araknia vs Mean Streak vs Hellbent vs I Bot One Beta: Mean Streak & Hellbent qualified Round 2 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Mean Streak: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Hellbent vs Atomic: Atomic won Final *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Atomic: Atomic won Heat H : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat H Robots Competing: Ming Dienasty, Metalis, Scraptosaur, Ceros, Revolution 3, St. Agro, The Scrapper, Mega Hurts LT Round 1 *Ming Dienasty vs Metalis vs Scraptosaur vs Ceros: Scraptosaur & Ceros qualified *Revolution 3 vs St. Agro vs The Scrapper vs Mega Hurts LT: Revolution 3 & St. Agro qualified Round 2 *St. Agro vs Scraptosaur: St. Agro won *Revolution 3 vs Ceros: Ceros won Final *St. Agro vs Ceros: St. Agro won Heat I : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat I Robots Competing: Mayhem, Rhino, Storm 2, Supernova, Shredder Evolution, Trax, Sub-Version 1.1, The Steel Avenger Round 1 *Mayhem vs Rhino vs Storm 2 vs Supernova: Rhino & Storm 2 qualified *Shredder Evolution vs Trax vs Sub-Version 1.1 vs The Steel Avenger: Trax & Steel Avenger qualified Round 2 *Trax vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Rhino vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won Final *Storm 2 vs The Steel Avenger: Storm 2 won Heat J : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat J Robots Competing: Mighty Mouse, Mobot, Thermidor 2, 8645T 2, Pinser, Cobra, The Kraken, Kronic the Wedgehog Round 1 *Mighty Mouse vs Mobot vs Thermidor 2 vs 8645T 2: Mighty Mouse & Thermidor 2 qualified *Pinser vs Cobra vs The Kraken vs Kronic the Wedgehog: The Kraken & Kronic the Wedgehog qualified Round 2 *Thermidor 2 vs The Kraken: Thermidor 2 won *Mighty Mouse vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Mighty Mouse won Final *Thermidor 2 vs Mighty Mouse: Thermidor 2 won Heat K : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat K Robots Competing: Mantis, Infernal Contraption, Bulldog Breed, Jabber, Hard, Velocirippa, T-Wrecks, Kat 3 Round 1 *Mantis vs Infernal Contraption vs Bulldog Breed vs Jabber: Mantis & Bulldog Breed qualified *Hard vs Velocirippa vs T-Wrecks vs Kat 3: Hard & Kat 3 qualified Round 2 *Hard vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Mantis vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won Final *Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3: Bulldog Breed won Heat L : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat L Robots Competing: Demolition Man, Corkscrew Two, Judge Shred 3, Mute, Tartarus, Crushtacean, Behemoth, UFO Round 1 *Demolition Man vs Corkscrew Two vs Judge Shred 3 vs Mute: Judge Shred 3 & Mute qualified *Tartarus vs Crushtacean vs Behemoth vs UFO: Behemoth & UFO qualified Round 2 *Mute vs Behemoth: Mute won *Judge Shred 3 vs UFO: Judge Shred 3 won Final *Mute vs Judge Shred 3: Mute won Heat M : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat M Robots Competing: Panic Attack, Mega Morg, Edge Hog, Spin Doctor, Tough as Nails, B.O.D., Disc-O-Inferno, Robochicken Round 1 *Panic Attack vs Mega Morg vs Edge Hog vs Spin Doctor: Panic Attack & Mega Morg qualified *Tough as Nails vs B.O.D. vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Robochicken: Tough as Nails & Robochicken qualified Round 2 *Panic Attack vs Tough as Nails: Tough as Nails won *Robochicken vs Mega Morg: Robochicken won Final *Tough as Nails vs Robochicken: Tough as Nails won Heat N : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat N Robots Competing: Spawn Again, Chip, NEATer Machine, Revenge of Trouble & Strife, Topbot, R.O.C.S., Raging Knightmare, The Executioner Round 1 *Spawn Again vs Chip vs NEATer Machine vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Spawn Again & Revenge of Trouble & Strife qualified *Topbot vs R.O.C.S. vs Raging Knightmare vs The Executioner: R.O.C.S. & Raging Knightmare qualified Round 2 *R.O.C.S. vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won *Raging Knightmare vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Raging Knightmare won Final *Spawn Again vs Raging Knightmare: Raging Knightmare won Heat O : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat O Robots Competing: Colossus, Bigger Brother, U.R.O., Typhoon 2, DisConstructor, Xenomorph, Hammerhead 2, Iron-Awe 2.1 Round 1 *Colossus vs Bigger Brother vs U.R.O. vs Typhoon 2: Bigger Brother & Typhoon 2 qualified *DisConstructor vs Xenomorph vs Hammerhead 2 vs Iron-Awe 2.1: Hammerhead 2 & Iron-Awe 2.1 qualified Round 2 *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Bigger Brother: Iron-Awe 2.1 won *Hammerhead 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Final *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Heat P : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat P Robots Competing: Daisy-Cutter, Firestorm 5, Bamm Bamm, Black and Blue, Reptirron The Second, Ripper, Aggrobot, Zorro Round 1 *Daisy-Cutter vs Firestorm 5 vs Bamm Bamm vs Black and Blue: Daisy-Cutter & Firestorm 5 qualified *Reptirron The Second vs Ripper vs Aggrobot vs Zorro: Reptirron The Second & Ripper qualified Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Reptirron The Second: Firestorm 5 won *Daisy-Cutter vs Ripper: Ripper won Final *Firestorm 5 vs Ripper: Firestorm 5 won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Raging Knightmare vs Tornado: Tornado won *Dantomkia vs Gravity: Gravity won *St. Agro vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Bulldog Breed vs Tough as Nails: Bulldog Breed won Round 2 *Tornado vs Gravity: Tornado won *X-Terminator vs Bulldog Breed: X-Terminator won Semi-Final 2 : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Mute vs Firestorm 5: Firestorm 5 won *Thermidor 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Storm 2 vs The Grim Reaper: Storm 2 won *Atomic vs M2: Atomic won Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Typhoon 2 vs Atomic: Typhoon 2 won Grand Final : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Grand Final Eliminators *Tornado vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *X-Terminator vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Playoff *X-Terminator vs Tornado: Tornado won Final *Storm 2 vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Special Events : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Special Events These battles took place throughout the series, and were aired after Round 1 of all the heats except Heat I. Battles included the Middleweight championship, World Championship qualifiers and three "weapon-based" battles. There was also a House Robot Rebellion, which was aired during the Annihilator episode. Episode Summary This is a list to summarise which event was held during each heat of Series 7. *Heat A: World Championship Qualifier (Austria vs Sri Lanka) *Heat B: Featherweight Battle *Heat C: Battle of the Spinners (Spin City) *Heat D: World Championship Qualifier (USA) *Heat E: Featherweight Battle *Heat F: Axe Attack *Heat G: World Championship Qualifier (South Africa vs Republic of Ireland) *Heat H: Crusher Crunch Up *Heat I: No Special Event (series recap) *Heat J: World Championship Qualifier (New Zealand vs Belgium) *Heat K: Middleweight Final *Heat L: World Championship Qualifier (Germany) *Heat M: Featherweight Battle *Heat N: World Championship Qualifier (Canada vs Switzerland) *Heat O: World Championship Qualifier (The Netherlands) *Heat P: Featherweight Final Featherweight Championship This small tournament featured 18 robots weighing no more than 12kg fighting against one another. Robots Competing: Alienator, Alpha, Bernard, Cutlet, Cygnus, DTK, G2, Gi-Ant-O, Kitty, Mammoth, Micro-Mute, Mini Maul, Prince of Awe, Rampage 2, Rip, Staglet, Typhoon Cadet, Whipper. Note: G2 was referred to as "Cheese 2" in the event due to a scripting error. Note: RC2 and Storm Vortex both qualified for the competition, but withdrew before the start of their battles. Round 1 *Rip vs Kitty vs Alpha vs Mini Maul vs G2 vs Prince of Awe vs Cygnus: Rip & Prince of Awe qualified *Bernard vs DTK vs Staglet vs Typhoon Cadet vs Alienator vs Cutlet vs Mammoth: Bernard & DTK qualified *Micro-Mute vs Rampage 2 vs Gi-Ant-O vs Whipper: Rampage 2 & Whipper qualified Final *DTK vs Rip vs Prince of Awe vs Whipper vs Bernard vs Rampage 2: DTK won Middleweight Championship This event featured three robots weighing no more than 54kg fighting against one another in a single battle. Typhoon vs Phoenix vs Steel Sandwich Winner: Typhoon House Robot Rebellion This was a special event shown during the Annihilator episode which gave two contestant robots the chance to take on the house robots. Behemoth & Gravity vs Growler, Cassius Chrome & Mr. Psycho Winner: Behemoth & Gravity Battle of the Spinners This battle featured three robots with spinning weapons fighting against one another. Infernal Contraption vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Shredder Evolution Winner: Shredder Evolution Axe Attack This battle featured three robots with axes fighting against one another. Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Hydra vs Kat 3 Winner: Iron-Awe 2.1 Crusher Crunch Up This battle featured three robots with crushing weapons fighting against one another. Mantis vs Pinser vs R.O.C.S. Winner: Mantis Annihilator : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Annihilator After the Grand Final, three special episodes were shown, the first of which featured the annihilator. The annihilator featured six robots in the arena, with one robot being eliminated in each round until only one was left standing. Robots Competing: Raging Knightmare, Robochicken, Ewe 2, Kan-Opener, Ripper, Flippa. *Sixth: Robochicken *Fifth: Flippa :Note: Flippa never made it into the arena after the first round due to technical problems, so the competition continued with just four robots. *Fourth: Ewe 2 *Third: Raging Knightmare *Runner-Up: Ripper *Winner: Kan-Opener All-Stars Championship : Main article: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/All-Stars The second special episode featured the All-Stars Championship, in which eight of the best robots competed against each other to see who was the "best of the best". Robots Competing: Bigger Brother, Panic Attack, Kat 3, Firestorm 5, Dantomkia, Pussycat, King B Powerworks, Behemoth. Round 1 *Bigger Brother vs Panic Attack vs Kat 3 vs Firestorm 5: Panic Attack & Kat 3 qualified *Behemoth vs King B Powerworks vs Pussycat vs Dantomkia: Pussycat & Dantomkia qualified Semi-Finals *Panic Attack vs Dantomkia: Dantomkia won *Pussycat vs Kat 3: Pussycat won Final *Pussycat vs Dantomkia: Pussycat won The Third World Championship : Main article: The Third World Championship The third special episode featured The Third World Championship. The championship featured 12 robots from around the world competing to become the third world champion. Robots Competing: Spartacus (USA), Hard (Belgium), Supernova (Sri Lanka), PulverizeR (The Netherlands), Snake Bite (Switzerland), Crushtacean (South Africa), Ansgar 3 (Germany), Storm 2 (UK), Tornado (UK), Typhoon 2 (UK), Rawbot (Sweden), Tough as Nails (The Netherlands). Heats *Spartacus (USA) vs Hard (BEL) vs Supernova (SRI): Supernova won *PulverizeR (NED) vs Snake Bite (SUI) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Crushtacean won *Ansgar 3 (GER) vs Storm 2 (UK) vs Tornado (UK): Storm 2 won *Typhoon 2 (UK) vs Rawbot (SWE) vs Tough as Nails (NED): Tough as Nails won :Note: Before the battle had started, Typhoon 2 withdrew from the competition, Team Typhoon having used their last set of batteries in Typhoon to defend their Middleweight Championship title, stated in the TV broadcast to be the result of ‘technical problems’. This left Tough as Nails and Rawbot to fight alone. Semi-Finals *Supernova (SRI) vs Crushtacean (RSA): Supernova won *Storm 2 (UK) vs Tough as Nails (NED): Storm 2 won Grand Final *Supernova (SRI) vs Storm 2 (UK): Storm 2 won Category:TV Shows Category:UK TV Shows Category:Robot Wars